Dance WIth Me, Cinder Girl
by Unoriginality
Summary: Edward reluctantly runs into his past, and finds a possible future, instead.


Years had passed. Edward had returned home from the other world and returned to work as a State Alchemist, a job now completely political rather than military. He lived in East City with Winry and Al, who were married with one five year old girl and another one on the way. Grandma Pinako had passed away a year ago. Russell and Fletcher and Rose kept in touch, in no small part because Russell worked for Ed, which annoyed the piss out of him.

But Ed had lost track of everyone else. Gracia and Maria Ross had married, that was all he knew from Winry. He had no idea where Mustang or any of the others were. Part of him felt bad for it, but part of him didn't want to know, didn't want to dredge those memories back up into his life. Mustang and his crew represented a part of his life that was done.

So when he was - very reluctantly - set to go to a State Alchemist ball, a special party held for the State's prize alchemists, he was surprised to find Roy and his former bodyguard there.

"You've gotten taller," were the first words out of Roy's mouth when they saw each other.

Ed sighed. "Damn right I have, jackass." Even if Roy was technically a little taller than him still, but only by a little now. "What're you doing here?"

"I'm a State Alchemist still, Edward," Roy said. He didn't say more as a beautiful blonde with deep brown eyes stepped over to them, handing Roy a cup of punch. One of his floozies again. "Thank you, Riza," he said, taking a sip of his drink.

Ed did a double take. "Lieutenant Hawkeye?" She was stunning, age had treated her well, and the deep blue dress she wore only accentuated the fact that she'd stayed in shape over the years.

She blinked. "Yes, Edward? It's just Riza now. I'm not military anymore."

"Are you a State Alchemist?" he asked. "I didn't think you were an alchemist."

She hid a faintly amused smile behind her punch that Ed caught anyway. "No, I work at a bank in East City. I'm Roy's escort."

Something inside of him fell into his stomach. Disappointment. Over what, he couldn't be sure. "Oh. Well, sorry, didn't mean to interrupt." He wandered away before he could be stopped, determined to leave his past behind him.

He walked out onto the balcony where a few people were enjoying a cigarette. He regretted not having his. He didn't like having his past jump out from behind the woodwork like that on him. Mustang was a welcome and unwelcome sight.

Riza, though. Riza, such a nice name. She hardly even looked like the lieutenant. Hawkeye had always been hard-nosed, no-nonsense, hair clipped up into a practical look, her guns always at hand.

Riza, she was different. Soft curls around the shoulders and a smile that would warm the sun.

Ah, hell. What was he doing, getting smitten with a woman he barely remembered, a woman that was there with Mustang? They were probably already married, Ed vaguely seemed to recall wondering if they already were back in the military.

"Edward?"

Ed straightened from leaning on the balcony and looked behind him. It was Riza, her heels clicking on the stone balcony loudly. "Are you all right? You left us rather abruptly."

Ed shook his head. "I'm fine," he lied. "Just needed some air."

She walked over by him, and he could see her studying him out of the corner of his eye. "You're a lot like Roy, you know," she said. "I can tell when you're lying, too. Why are you avoiding us?"

"I'm not avoiding you," he said.

"Then why him? He always cared very deeply for you and your brother."

Ed was silent, considering his answer and warring with his guilt at her statement. "You ever try to get away from a past you don't want?" he said. "It's nothing against Mustang."

"We all know that feeling, Edward," she said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "But you can't run forever. He cares, Edward, let him be your friend. If nothing else, do that."

He looked over at her. "For you?"

That seemed to catch her off-guard. "For me? Well, yes, but I doubt you'd have much reason to bank on that."

"Mm." God, he wanted a smoke. "So how long have you and Mustang been a thing?"

She laughed. "Never," she said. "I'm here as his friend because he can't stand the rest of his options. We've never been a couple."

He loved the sound of that laugh. "Dance with me, then? I'll talk to Mustang if you do."

She stared at him, in confusion, rather than like he'd lost his mind, as he'd feared she would. "Why- me? Edward, I'm hardly a stellar dancer."

"Neither am I," he said. "I just want an excuse to hold your hand." Once upon a time, he would've been beating himself up for being so blunt, but time had mellowed the teenager's awkwardness,and Ed had kept all that bluntness that had gone side by side with it.

She flushed. "Oh, Edward, I don-"

He turned to her, leaning against the railing on one arm. "Why not? I'm not too young, and I'm not just trying to embarrass you or annoy Mustang or anything. I genuinely want to dance with you."

She fidgeted a bit. "Why me?"

"Because you're pretty, live near me, and at least as far as I know, you're single. Seems like a good list of criteria when looking for a dancing partner." He was nothing if not honest. Sometimes. When he wasn't trying to get out of trouble, anyway.

Riza looked like she was considering saying no, and he wouldn't blame her. He was acting grossly out of character from her memory. Hell, he wasn't entirely sure what he was doing, but he'd never wanted to dance with a woman as much as he wanted to dance with her right there and then. The strength and loyalty he remembered from her days in the uniform were complimenting nicely with the beauty and softness he was seeing now, the smile, the laughter.

But ultimately, she smiled. "Very well," she said.

He straightened, offering her his arm. "I won't step on toes, I promise. Winry taught me how to dance better than that."

She took his arm, looking up at him, that smile faltering. "You and Winry?"

"She's my sister-in-law," he said with a shake of his head. "She made sure I knew how to dance for her wedding."

Her smile returned, warmer this time, as he led her back into the ball and out to the dance floor.


End file.
